


Calming the Kraken down

by roseleslie87fan



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bellyroll, F/M, Fingering a female belly button, Nightmares, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseleslie87fan/pseuds/roseleslie87fan
Summary: Ygritte, a hostage of the Iron Islands, goes to Theon Greyjoy's bedchamber on Pyke ...





	Calming the Kraken down

**Author's Note:**

> Written for entertainment only

Theon was lightly asleep, tossing and turning from time to time like he was in the throes of a particularly horrific nightmare, when he felt a gentle touch on his brow, covered in drops of cold sweat; slowly, he opened his eyes, blinking a few times, and when his sight cleared, he saw a redhaired beauty sitting on the edge of his bed, her upper body nude, she wore her thick breeches, low in waist and her heavy fur boots... - Y-Ygritte? - he stuttered - what are you doing here? - Shhh - she said - your sister Yara sent me 'ere, to get you out from the throes of yer bad dream - she lowered her head and started kissing his bare chest, and a moment later she climbed on his bed and sat down on his knees, covered by thick blankets... Slowly, Theon arose into a sitting position and extended his arms, his hands lightly gripping the Wildling's breasts... - Oooh - Ygritte moaned quietly and started shaking her hips, slowly, putting her hands on Theon's shoulders. Theon's hands started caressing her sides and roaming her flat stomach, and Ygritte reached with her left hand, grabbing his wrist and putting the palm of his hand in the middle of her stomach, right above her belly button; next, she arched her lower back, slightly, removed her other hand from Theon's shoulder, put her palms behind her back a bit, leaning for support, her elbows slightly bent so that her arms do not become stiff; her stomach pushed slightly forward, her innie belly button popping out a bit... Slowly, she started rolling her muscles, her belly being sucked in and thrown out as she breathed, her navel undulating and bobbing in and out, up and down... Theon was now bathed in hot sweat from his arousal at the sight of Ygritte's body moving enticingly, and he gripped her waist with his hands and turned her around, he was now on top of her... - Oh! - Ygritte moaned, a bit loudly, when he stuck the tip of his finger into her belly button. - Ah... Oh yes! Oooooh... - she gasped and then she started moaning once again after she felt Theon's finger twirling around in circles inside her navel, she rolled her belly a few more times...


End file.
